Big Brother's Friends
Big Brother's Friends are minor, yet important antagonists in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, with them being supporting antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. They are accomplices of Big Brother, who assist him in tormenting his younger brother. Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Freddy are theorized to represent them. Appearance Due to wearing masks, their gender is ambiguous, but it is mostly accepted they are young boys. The Bonnie Masked Bully is a black-haired, large kid with a red shirt, grey shoes and blue shorts. He appears to be stronger than the other bullies accompanying the Brother. The Chica Masked Bully is a dark-brown haired kid wearing a blue shirt, brown shoes and brown shorts. He is the shortest of the bullies. The Freddy Masked Bully is a blonde-haired kid wearing a green shirt, blue shorts, and tan-shoes. He seem to be more average than the others. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' The Freddy Bully can be seen in Night 3's minigame without his mask, taunting the child. The bullies are shown on Night 5's minigame, revealing that the child's brother was not the only one bullying him. On the day of the little brother's birthday party at Fredbear's, Big Brother and the bullies surround the child, making fun of how pathetic he is. After making fun of how scared he is, Big Brother orders them to take Little Brother close to Fredbear. On the order of Big Brother, they put the child in the mouth of Fredbear to "give him a big kiss". However, Fredbear bites the child, and the bullies and stand there in shock and horror. Their fate afterwards is unknown. Personality Little is known about them, but it can be assumed they have a similar personality to Big Brother, and enjoy the suffering of the little brother. It is most likely they didn't intend for the child to get bit, seeing as they stood there shocked, and stopped laughing when the child was bitten, so they have some morals. Trivia *Some people speculate that these children (along with Big Brother) were the original victims of the missing child incident. **It is also speculated that each child possesses the animatronic with the face of the mask each individual one wore (for example, the bully in the Freddy mask would become Freddy Fazbear). **Against the theory is the fact that they would have no reason to be at the new Freddy Fazbear's. Although theories that the sizes of the ghosts that haunted the animatronics was stated to be kind of a stretch as well as the Nightmare versions also represent them. **It is highly impossible, as The Missing Children Incident is hinted to happen before The Bite of '83. *They are shocked when the little brother is bit, so it shows they just meant to bully him, and did not mean to go as far as they did. *They are also rumored to be the people you play as in the first 3 FNaF games and the Purple Guy and the times that you're the night guard you're then having nightmares for what they did. **This theory is unlikely however as it is pure speculation. *It is speculated that the Freddy mask bully is Jeremy Fitzgerald before FNaF 2. *Altough they have a minor role, the bullies are important characters in the franchise, as they caused the child to die and become someone, also making The Brother (Who is highly likely to be Michael Afton) go to his quest for redemption. Navigation Category:Minion Category:Partners in Crime Category:Brutes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Teenagers Category:Nameless Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Abusers Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Remorseful Category:Sadists Category:Teams Category:Karma Houdini Category:Presumed Deceased